


Let's stay in the closet - Drarry one shot

by belomisheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry gets an anonymous invit, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Uncensored curse words, slytherin party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belomisheart/pseuds/belomisheart
Summary: Harry receives an anonymous letter inviting him to a Slytherin party.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Let's stay in the closet - Drarry one shot

It wasn’t the first time Harry was getting an anonymous letter. Death threats, people accusing him of being a liar… maybe sometimes people showing their support. But it was definitely the first time he was receiving that kind of anonymous letter.

_Party next Friday. Slytherin dungeon. Don’t tell anyone._

He couldn’t quite figure out if it was a joke or not. He still decided not to mention it to Ron and Hermione, and when they asked who the letter was from he shrugged and said it was just another person threatening him anonymously. It happened so often now that his friends didn’t even ask to read the letter. Harry slid it in his pocket and tried to forget about it.  
But as time went by, he understood he _couldn’t_ forget about it. He kept wondering about who could have sent it to him. And why? He wasn’t friends with any Slytherin. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Considering his rivalry with Draco, he was pretty sure every single Slytherin hated him.  
Soon enough, he forced himself to ignore the letter and decided he wasn’t going to go anyway. What if it was a trap? What if someone wanted to humiliate him? Or what if it was way more serious than that? What if it involved _Voldemort_? He definitely couldn’t go.  
The boy managed to forget all about it until Friday morning. He was eating breakfast when Ron hit Harry on his ribs.  
‘What?’ he asked, annoyed.  
‘Dude,’ Ron answered, pointing at the Slytherin table. ‘Draco has been staring at you for the past five minutes. It’s getting creepy.’  
Harry frowned.  
‘I didn’t even do anything to annoy him!’ he retorted.  
He still turned around to check, and the second his eyes met Malfoy’s, the latter looked away. He might have imagined this, but Harry could’ve sworn he saw Draco’s cheeks turning red.  
When, a few seconds later, Draco laughed at something Pansy said, Harry decided there was no point in denying to himself his attraction to the blond. Of course, he would never mention it to Ron or Hermione or anyone else, but he had kind of always had a crush on his enemy. And it really made him question whether or not he should go to the ‘Slytherin party’ that night. Obviously, his common sense was screaming at him not to go. At worst, it was a trap and a certain death awaited him. At best, it was an actual party, and he would only embarrass himself. But he couldn’t help thinking that Draco would be there…

When he left the Great Hall, he was determined not to go. He kept this willpower during the entire day. He even went to the point of getting to bed. All he had to do now was fall asleep.  
Except he couldn’t. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Draco’s face. Even worse, he saw Draco laughing, the way he did that morning. He tried so hard to make it go. To sleep. He just couldn’t.  
Eventually he got tired of it and got up. He quickly dressed up, and, without thinking much, left the Gryffindor common room to head towards the Slytherin quarters.

When he arrived, and there was an actual party, he was ready to be pointed at and insulted. But everyone just ignored him. Most of them seemed drunk already. When, after a few minutes, no one talked to him, he decided he should as well start drinking, too.  
So he drank a beer. And when he still didn’t see Malfoy in the middle of all these people, he drank another one. He probably was at his third beer when he bumped into someone and spilled the bottle all over their – white – shirt.  
‘Oh, shit,’ he started, ‘I am so sorry, I didn’t see you-’  
‘Potter?’ a familiar voice cut him.  
Mortified, Harry looked up and realised he had just spilled beer on no other than Draco Malfoy.  
Frozen, he couldn’t help thinking about the thousands of ways Malfoy could react to this. 99% of those ways included Harry being publicly humiliated. The other one percent was the part of Harry that wished Draco would just randomly kiss him. Which would never happen, of course.  
But after looking at his shirt and then at Harry for a few seconds, Draco just laughed it off.  
‘It’s just a shirt, right?’ he said, smiling.  
Harry wasn’t sure he understood well and Draco took advantage of his lack of reaction to drag him into another room. Harry was about to ask Draco what he was doing, but when he turned to face him he realised the boy was at least as drunk as he was. Soon they found themselves in a dorm filled with other Fifth years. Harry quickly understood that they were playing spin the bottle, and that Draco wanted to join them.  
‘What the hell is Potter doing here?’ asked someone in the back.  
Harry was about to answer, but Draco was quicker.  
‘Who cares? He’s here now, he should as well have fun. Let’s play!’  
Despite a few protestations, Harry and Draco sat with the others. Eventually, people got over it and the game started again. Surprisingly, Harry wasn’t picked once. Draco did have to kiss someone though, which was very painful for Harry, but he pretended he didn’t care. In fact, he really shouldn’t have cared. He should have felt uncomfortable and out of place, surrounded by so many Slytherins. But the truth was, he just felt jealous. He was playing spin the bottle with fucking Draco Malfoy and he wasn’t even getting to kiss him.

Just when he was thinking about kissing Malfoy, the latter decided that kissing was boring and announced that the next two people to be designated should be locked together in a closet for seven minutes. Harry didn’t even have time to process that, the bottle was already spinning and pointing at… him. He tried not to look panicked as everyone was staring at him. He imagined himself stuck in a closet with one of them. Just when he was about to claim he wasn’t playing anymore, someone spun the bottle again. When it stopped, it was pointing at Draco.  
They stared at each other, unable to move, and were forced into a dark closet by Pansy and Blaise. Then Pansy closed the door, and it was just the two of them, drunk and trapped in a dark, tiny closet.  
‘So,’ Potter started, ‘seven minutes, huh?’  
He was so embarrassed. He was very aware of the fact that he was drunk and that he was an idiot, and that he was probably going to say or do something dumb. And he could see through Draco’s shirt.  
Just then, the blond seemed to wake up and looked down at his own shirt.  
‘Shit,’ he said, ‘Potter, you completely ruined my best shirt!’  
‘You didn’t seem to mind earlier,’ Harry answered.  
‘Well, I do now! I’m fucking soaked and my shirt is see-through!’  
Harry sighed and said ‘I know’ in a very low voice.  
Draco looked up at him and stared for a few seconds. Harry stared back. This went on just a bit too long for it to be insignificant. Draco realised it, and, before Harry had a chance to speak, he spilled his own drink on the Potter boy.  
‘What the fuck?’ screamed Harry. ‘Why did you do that?’  
‘You did it first,’ said Draco, trying to ignore the fact that Harry’s shirt was now stuck to his skin and that he could see the outline of his abs.  
‘I didn’t fucking do it on purpose. You’re impossible, Draco.’  
Harry was staring at his own shirt, annoyed, and didn’t notice the shift in Draco’s eyes. After a few seconds though, he looked up.  
‘What?’ he asked. ‘Why are you looking at me like that?’  
Draco swallowed.  
‘You..,’ he started. ‘You’ve never called me that before.’  
‘What?’ Harry answered, confused. ‘Draco? It’s your freaking name.’  
The blond boy tried to ignore the sting in his stomach when Harry said his name again.  
‘I know.’ He answered. ‘I know, you’ve just never used it before.’  
Harry’s frown deepened. Had he never called Draco by his name before? He thought about him so often… it must have confused him.  
‘Well,’ Harry said, trying to look composed. ‘Maybe I’ve never said it before because it’s a stupid name.’  
This wasn’t true, of course. Harry loved Draco’s name. He loved everything about him. But the other boy didn’t need to know that.  
‘And Harry is so much better?’ answered Draco, on the defensive. ‘Congratulations, you have the most boring name on earth.’  
‘Well, I didn’t choose it, but you’ve chosen to be a fucking prat.’  
‘Just because everybody doesn’t think I’m a fucking hero doesn’t mean I’m a prat, you idiot.’  
‘Maybe, but don’t you think it’s weird how basically everyone doesn’t like you?’  
Draco was used to it. Being hated by everyone. Being insulted for merely existing. He had learned not to care. But Harry saying that… He knew they were enemies, and he _knew_ Harry hated him. But his words still felt like an arrow piercing through his heart.  
‘Does that include you?’ Draco asked in a low voice after a few seconds.  
This really unsettled Harry. Why did Draco sound so hurt? And what was he supposed to answer to that? He was supposed to hate him, of course. But he didn’t. Not by a long shot. No, he _liked_ him. He tried to think of the rational thing to say. But suddenly he was very aware of how tiny the closet was and how close the two boys stood. He couldn’t think straight.  
So he didn’t. Without really meaning to, he took a step closer to Draco.  
‘I don’t hate you, Draco. Believe me, I tried, but I just can’t.’  
Draco’s eyes widened.  
‘What do you mea-’  
He was cut short by Harry’s lips.  
And they were kissing. It wasn’t a soft and shy kiss. It was a desperate kiss, one that made you feel dizzy and that screamed ‘I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.’. They didn’t break apart. Not when Harry pushed Draco against the wall and he hit a broom handle. Not when Draco’s hands started wandering under Harry’s shirt. And not even when Blaise opened the closet’s door, claiming the seven minutes were done. Instead, Draco quickly closed the closet again, never letting go of Harry, leaving a shocked Blaise on the other side of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, bear in mind that it always makes me happy to read comments!


End file.
